powerrangers_newfandomcom-20200215-history
A Lion's Alliance
A Lion's Alliance is the fourth episode of Power Rangers Super Megaforce, the sequel to Power Rangers Megaforce. This episode is a tribute to Power Rangers Wild Force and features the return of the Red Lion Zord and the debut of Legendary Wild Force Megazord. Synopsis Determined to strengthen their defense against the Armada, the Rangers head to a mystical airborne island named Animaria in search of the wild yet powerful Red Lion Zord. Plot to be added Cast *Andrew Gray - Troy Burrows/Super Megaforce Red *John Mark Loudermilk - Noah Carver/Super Megaforce Blue *Azim Rizk - Jake Holling/Super Megaforce Green *Ciara Hanna - Gia Moran/Super Megaforce Yellow *Christina Masterson - Emma Goodall/Super Megaforce Pink *Geoff Dolan - Gosei/Gosei Morpher/Legendary Morpher *Estevez Gillespie - Tensou (voice) *Stephen Butterworth - Prince Vekar (voice) *John Leigh - Damaras (voice) *Rebecca Parr - Levira (voice) *Mark Wright - Argus (voice) *James Gaylyn - General Peluso (voice) Legendary Ranger Modes *Legendary Ranger Modes for A Lion's Alliance: **Super Megaforce Red - Red Wild Force Ranger (x2) **Super Megaforce Blue - Black Dino Ranger, Blue Wild Force Ranger (x2) **Super Megaforce Yellow - Black Alien Ranger (female version), Yellow Wild Force Ranger (skirted version) (x2) **Super Megaforce Green - Black Wild Force Ranger (x2) **Super Megaforce Pink - Ranger Operator Series Black (female version), White Wild Force Ranger (x2) *Black is the second and final same color Legendary Ranger mode. *It should be noted that this is the first time Jake transforms into a Legendary Ranger that is his base color: Black. Also, Noah, Gia, and Emma all morphed into Legendary Black Rangers before Jake did. *Gia's morph into the Black Alien Ranger marks the first time a Super Mega Ranger has transformed into a Ranger from the original Saban era of Power Rangers (though Wild Force was produced by MMPR Productions, the franchise was transferred to Disney in its run), as well as the first time a Super Mega Ranger has transformed into a Ranger from the Zordon Era. *Noah's morph into the Black Dino Ranger marks the first time a Super Mega Ranger has transformed into one of Tommy Oliver's ranger forms. *Also, Emma is the only one who morphs into one of her direct counterparts during the Legendary Black Ranger Mode. *This episode marks the first time the Rangers have transformed into an entire past team (minus the Sixth Ranger) twice in the same episode, something which never happened in Kaizoku Sentai Gokaiger. This is as the first Wild Force change was new footage made to replace changes into unadapted Sentai, in addition to the Gaoranger change later on from the original episode. *Gia's morph into the Black Alien Ranger and Emma's into Ranger Black from RPM marks the first time we see female Black Rangers in the Power Rangers Universe. Black Gokai Change.jpg|Black Rangers Wild Force change (A Lion's Alliance).jpg|Wild Force Rangers #1 Episode_09_-_Gaoranger.jpg|Wild Force Rangers #2 Errors *The Gokaigers as the Turborangers are visible in the shot where the Rangers are sent flying off the island. This is the first appearance of the Turborangers in the Power Rangers franchise, uncredited or not. http://www.rangercrew.com/forum/attachment.php?attachmentid=8801&d=1394223151 *The camera crew is visible in Emma's White Wild Force Ranger visor.http://i62.tinypic.com/m8z8lh.png *The Animarium is mistakenly just called Animaria by both Gosei and the Rangers, and not only that, the name 'Animaria' is mispronounced by all who say it in the episode. Notes *This is the only appearance of **Super Megaforce Blue Ranger's Black Dino Ranger form. **Super Megaforce Yellow Ranger's Black Alien Ranger. **Super Megaforce Green Ranger's Black Wild Force Ranger. **Super Megaforce Pink Ranger's White Wild Force Ranger. *This is the first episode to feature the Animarium since The End of the Power Rangers Part 2. *Though primarily an adaptation of episode 9 of Gokaiger, the footage of the Black Ranger Legendary Ranger Mode comes from episode 3, which featured the unlocking of the Mystic Force (Magiranger) power, which was used in the previous episode. A White Ranger change appeared in addition to the Black Ranger change in the original episode, however, it was unusable due to Gokai Blue and Gokai Pink changing into White Rangers from two unadapted series, while Gokai Yellow changed into, ironically considering the primary focus of this episode, the counterpart of the White Wild Force Ranger. *This is the episode that breaks the streak of every episode having an S.P.D change, however, the Legendary S.P.D. Megazord is featured heavily in the opening sequence. *The whereabouts of Princess Shayla and the other Wild Zords, who were last seen on the Animarium, is never addressed. That being said, this was also never brought up in the source material. *Troy only appears unmorphed very briefly in the opening scene. Moreover, some of his dialogue is recycled in this episode, most notably his line 'Rangers, that's a super mega win' appears twice. This is possibly because Andrew Gray was unavailable for filming. *Throughout the episode, the Animarium is referred to as Animaria by the Rangers and Gosei. Many fans believe this to be incorrect as in Power Rangers Wild Force it is referred exclusively as the Animarium. However, it is not technically a mistake as the Animarium is itself part of a larger kingdom called Animaria. **It was, however, consistently mispronounced. *This episode's title is a play on homonyms, as "A Lion's" is pronounced similar to "Alliance". See Also (secondary) (fight footage & story) (secondary) References Category:Episode Category:Tribute Episodes (Power Rangers)